Equipos
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Naruto, nosotros también fuimos tres, como tú.
1. Nosotros también

Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, detalles y trama original de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Advertencias:

_Redundando a la clasificación, mucho drama._

Notas introductorias:

_Con este fic pretendo picar la curiosidad sobre algunos detallitos que el señor Kishimoto ha dejado sueltos junto con algo de la frustración que siento con Naruto y su Sasuke-obsesión._

Dedicatorias:

_Para la campaña El valor de los extras; no son los protagonistas, pero tienen una historia que contar. (más información en mi perfil)_

* * *

**Equipos**

Naruto, nosotros también fuimos tres, como tú.

**Nosotros también…**

Más de una vez se había preguntado si alguien además de él -y de Izumo, naturalmente- sabían que a las cuatro treinta de la madrugada era la hora más condenadamente fría aún en pleno verano. O que si llegaran un par de horas después a su puesto de vigilancia alguien se enteraría, porque desde que les habían asignado hacer de guardias jamás se habían cruzado otro ninja en la calle ya fuera cuando iba de camino a la puerta de la aldea o de regreso. Igualmente por las noches, ya que su hora de salida distaba mucho de ser perfecta para encontrarse con amigos e ir a tomar algo.

Apenas tenían tiempo para dormir.

Y cuando había días libres, lo más seguro era que solamente les dejaran una hora de mas en la cama porque siempre terminaban en la oficina de Tsunade en lugar de alguno de los _pub_ que Genma les contaba y que les parecían una invención surrealista que el maestro del senbon usaba para atormentarlos por su falta de vida social. De cualquier forma, y para irritarlos más, estaban seguros de que su puesto no tenía razón lógica para tener semejante horario, si alguien atacaba la aldea el sentido común y la experiencia indicaban que por la puerta obviamente no iban a entrar y menos pasar a registrarse con ellos. Y en cuanto a los civiles, a esas horas ni uno estaba fuera de su casa, de su cama cuando menos.

Las calles estaban abandonadas, a través de los tejados mal trechos de la última sección se veía la gran puerta de madera que marcaba su lugar de destino al que llegó cuando faltaban escasos cinco minutos para la hora, y no le extrañó encontrar a nadie, haría él solo el turno hasta el medio día; Izumo llegaría para reemplazarlo a esa hora y juntos terminarían el tercero para después irse arrastrando los pies directo sus respectivos departamentos e intentar dormir para levantarse casi enseguida de cerrar los ojos para volver a la puerta.

Singular vida la suya…

Increíblemente esta vez había un rastro de vida. Se puso de pie para ver mejor de quién se trataba; el rubio hiperactivo se acercaba junto con la pupila de la Hokage, el ninja copia y básicamente toda la comitiva que hacía unos días había salido en busca de un rastro que los condujera al Uchiha desertor.

A juzgar por la expresión de sus rostros, y el hecho de que el rubio estaba inconsciente sobre la espalda de su mentor, significaba que no había nada de nuevo. Y como no tenía ninguna intención de preguntar lo obvio consiguiendo con ello un golpe por parte de la chica de pelo rosa, les dejó pasar a su lado haciendo solamente un movimiento de cabeza como gesto cortés de saludo.

No era experto en el tema pero la suma de: Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto y según había oído, Akatsuki también, no daban resultados muy alentadores, lo más sano era retirarse de esa búsqueda absurda que solo podría traerles la muerte de uno, o en el peor de los casos, de más de uno.

Tampoco era la primera vez que los había visto salir con la misma misión de causa perdida, no era la primera vez que los veía regresar abatidos, a veces físicamente, a veces solo con el corazón dolido. Pero para el caso, siempre regresaban vencidos solo yendo a perder fuerzas.

La madrugada siguió su curso sin mayores percances. Como muchas veces vio el amanecer confirmando el dicho romántico de que nunca había dos iguales.

Cuando el ocio ganaba, de vez en cuando con Izumo, se ponían a determinar las condiciones del clima para el día de acuerdo a la temperatura, el tiempo que le tomaba a los rayos del sol llegar hasta la puerta, la cantidad de rocío en la hierba, las nubes, hasta el color que predominaba en el cielo al momento en que la noche cedía por completo. Al principio, recién empezaban el juego, fallaban en todas las predicciones pero poco a poco comenzaron a entender la dinámica y a menos que un jutsu cambiara las condiciones naturales, acertaban en todo.

Giró el rostro a la derecha, alrededor de la muralla venía el equipo _"de la llama de la juventud"_, que se acercaba haciendo una extraña rutina: sentadilla, salto, patada, dos puñetazos, cayendo en sentadilla y todo de nuevo. Por supuesto que el maestro y su clon rejuvenecido también estaban ejercitando los pulmones haciendo al mismo tiempo un discurso sobre la maravillosa mañana.

Miró un poco asustado a los maestros de taijutsu, sin duda se les podría calificar en la lista de ninjas más efectivos de la hoja. Cerró los ojos y suspiró por lo bajo, mientras ellos daban muestras de resistencia sobre humana, él hacía moho ahí en la puerta. Si en esos momentos les hicieran una examinación, estaba más que claro que la diferencia principal con los Genin recién graduados sería la experiencia mental porque de seguro hasta los shurikens de su bolsillo estaban oxidados.

El equipo se alejó siguiendo su camino por el tramo que les faltaba.

La mañana no se detuvo, el medio día se acercaba y como siempre, ninguna novedad que reportar: mercaderes, clientes que entraban y salían, grupos de emocionados novatos en primeras misiones, grupos más experimentados saliendo a toda prisa. Solo tenía que quedarse un rato más.

En algún momento su instinto que aún no moría del todo le alertó en un breve "muévete" que su integridad física corría peligro, y así pudo ser. Una mancha naranja paso a su lado y se estampó contra la tierra dejando un surco considerablemente profundo. El mismo instinto que le había advertido, le aconsejó se quedara pegado al marco de la puerta pues la kunoichi de cabello rosa se acercaba destilando un chakra peligroso para todo aquello que pudiera ser humano, roca, tierra o por lo visto, Uzumaki Naruto especialmente. Y el problema, que pudo entender prácticamente desde el inicio, era que el rubio quería volver a donde fuera que habían regresado en la mañana, y ella por obviedad de seguridad -extrañamente contrariada con el método para retenerlo- no se lo permitía. Estaba estupefacto, el chico no se veía como siempre, estaba molesto, frustrado, dolido, muchas cosas que no había visto en sus ojos azules a pesar de que sabía lo que se encontraba en su interior metido en una prisión sellada.

—Naruto. — le llamó tras un momento de silencio entre los dos miembros del disperso equipo siete, el aludido le miró como apenas notando que estaba ahí.

—Será mejor que te quedes, no has ganado nada cuando vas recuperado, no lo harás ahora que estas convaleciente, solo vas a perder el tiempo. — le dijo seriamente. Por respuesta recibió lo que ya esperaba pero no se molestó en esquivar, claramente no por instinto masoquista, sino porque sabía que no podía escapar del puñetazo a su cara.

— ¡No tienes idea de lo que dices! ¡No entiendes lo importante que es para nosotros! ¡¿Qué harías si tu compañero, ese que nunca te deja, un día se va?! ¡¿No irías por él?! ¡¿No lo harías?! ¡No me digas que es perder el tiempo porque tú no sabes lo que es perder un amigo! — le reclamó sin poder contenerse ante quien cometió el absurdo error de mencionar que su causa, era causa perdida.

Izumo llegó saltando a un costado de Kotetsu que no respondió, ni al golpe ni a lo que el chico le reclamaba.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — preguntó el recién llegado con el ceño fruncido y tentado a hacer los sellos de alarma.

—Nada, Izumo. — respondió el ninja golpeado poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su compañero.

—Es solo que Naruto no sabía que nosotros también fuimos tres. — dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Naruto se quedó quieto con la mirada baja por unos momentos, relajó los brazos y se encaminó de vuelta a la aldea, necesitaba un bol de ramen con urgencia.

.

El monumento a los caídos en combate, solo una vez al año lo visitaban, y no por falta de sentimiento era que no lo hacían más seguido, más bien porque seguramente esa sería la voluntad de quien fuese el tercer miembro de su equipo. Pasó los dedos sobre uno de los nombres y se sentó un momento al frente de la piedra tallada, justo al lado de un ramo de narcisos blancos colocados con cuidado en un pequeño jarrón azul.

—Hola, supongo que Izumo ya te contó lo más importante…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Más para la campaña del valor de los extras (ver mi perfil) con mi dúo favorito._

_^.^ Espero que les guste, si es así un review es la forma perfecta para hacérmelo saber, si no, pues igual un review, no les toma mucho tiempo y ¿Qué creen? Son gratis XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Fuimos tres

**Fuimos tres…**

El sol de la tarde le daba de lleno en la cara induciéndole un poderoso sueño contra el que se encontraba en plena batalla épica el vigía del flequillo ladeado, perdiendo por arrolladora ventaja, para ser más específico. Hacer la guardia solo era tremendamente aburrido y más en días en que ni siquiera las moscas cruzaban la enorme puerta a la parecía encadenado hasta el resto de sus días. A estas alturas de la vida extrañaba salir a buscar Kakashi cuando lo llamaba la quinta o andar de edificio en edificio con una montaña de papeles encima.

Días aquellos con pruebas de resistencia inhumana.

Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando la cercanía de alguien le causó un respingo. Abrió los ojos y vio que directo a su sitio venía el rubio revoltoso de la mañana, trató de buscar detrás de él alguna señal de la chica de pelo rosa, o del pintor, o del ninja copia, o de básicamente alguien que pudiera ayudarle a evitar la fuga de Naruto.

Su sentido común le rogó se mantuviera casi camuflado en el marco de madera y le dejara pasar, pero su deber le hizo darle alcance hasta casi plantársele enfrente. Puso en sus manos un pergamino de alerta listo para ser enviado a la oficina de la Hokage apenas hiciera los sellos y ella enviara un escuadrón ANBU, a su aprendiz compañera del chico o ella misma si era posible. Pero él se detuvo al tenerle a una distancia prudencial de un par de pasos examinándolo con sus ojos azules casi cerrados acentuando las facciones zorrunas que tenía desde pequeño.

— ¡Oye tú…! ¿Cómo te llamas?

—…Izumo… Kamizuki…

—Como sea ¿En dónde está el otro?

El ninja mayor separó momentáneamente las manos del pergamino para señalar el lado contrario por el que el rubio había venido.

—Pasando los campos de entrenamiento, en la explanada del monumento a los caídos.

—Bueno… gracias ¡Nos vemos _Izuko_!

—Izumo…— corrigió sin que le escuchara, o cuando menos, le importara.

.

Naruto conocía perfectamente el sitio, estaba demasiado cerca de donde el equipo siete solía dedicarse a ser humillado por Kakashi en otros tiempos cuando aún estaban los miembros originales. Caminó sin prisa alguna, con las manos enlazadas descansando la nuca sobre ellas, mirando el cielo con una expresión parcialmente seria que solo ponía muy de vez en cuando, cuando algo grande le pasaba por la cabeza, como en esos momentos.

Encontró al ninja que buscaba sin mayor problema. Antes de acercarse su vista se dirigió al pequeño jarrón azul que mantenía los narcisos en agua para no dejar que se secaran y que permanecía cerca del monumento fúnebre. Una ofrenda de flores para que un alma descanse en paz…

—Oye…— habló finalmente el chico causando que el otro enderezara un poco su postura y le mirara de reojo:

—Yo, bueno, no sabía. — agregó bajando las manos de donde las tenía y cerrando los puños.

Se hizo el silencio, Kotetsu no tenía nada para responder el intento de disculpa y Naruto no tenía otra cosa que agregar que fuera más explícita. Aunque en realidad el rubio quería preguntar algo, una duda que le venía comiendo los nervios desde que había escuchado a Sai salir con uno de sus comentarios crudos -pero innegablemente verdaderos- sobre la posible, estadísticamente muy probable, causa de muerte del tercer miembro del equipo de los chicos de los recados. Esa pregunta era pues, la verdadera razón por la que había regresado a hablar con él, y como no era de darle rodeos a las cuestiones que le interesaban y de verdad quería saber, lo lanzó así sin más.

— ¿Fue el Kyūbi?

—Muchos ninjas murieron cuando el zorro de las nueve colas atacó Konoha, muchos equipos desaparecieron o quedaron incompletos…

Los brillantes ojos azules se nublaron ligeramente mientras veía los nombres tallados en esa piedra. Kakashi había dicho que todos sus amigos estaban ahí también.

—Pero no fue eso, ella sobrevivió. — agregó repasando el grabado de un nombre en especial.

Otro rato de silencio se hizo presente y el joven Genin se sentó al lado del otro.

—Antes peleábamos por todo, aunque fuera una razón muy idiota, tan solo peleábamos porque los tres odiábamos estar en el mismo equipo. Hubo una misión en Suna, en aquél entonces éramos aldeas enemigas. Yo quería entrar directamente a robar la información, Izumo que siempre ha sido más precavido quería esperar a que saliera el mensajero para emboscarlo afuera. Y ella prefería infiltrarse suplantando a algún ninja de ahí. Como siempre, no llegamos a nada y terminamos yendo cada quien por su lado.

— ¿Los atraparon?

El ninja negó con la cabeza y pasó un trago amargo. Bajó la mirada y le dio una sonrisa triste. Naruto quería saber, pero tampoco tenía ganas de presionarlo, ni siquiera eran conocidos cercanos como para que tuviera la confianza de decirle.

—Yo no llegué muy lejos, me atraparon pero pude escapar algo herido, encontré a Izumo y pusimos la trampa; resultó, atrapamos y matamos al ninja mensajero. Fue tan rápido todo, como se supone que sea un ninja, se deja ir sobre su enemigo, sin avisarle, sin dejarle reaccionar.

El rubio no entendía, la misión parecía ser un éxito. ¿Cuál había sido el problema?

—… El plan de ella también funcionó, escogió un ninja de confianza, lo suplantó y le entregaron la información en las manos… si nos hubiéramos quedado juntos.

Naruto abrió los ojos sintiendo como todo en su interior se enfriaba. Realmente no se imaginaba a él en la situación. No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, él había perdido un amigo, sí, pero mantenía la esperanza de poder regresarlo a su lado y formar de nuevo al equipo siete. Pero esos dos… esos dos no solo se habían quedado solos, esos dos habían cometido un error fatal.

Apartó su aún pasmada mirada azul del perfil deprimido del ninja y permaneció a su lado completamente meditabundo. Era cierto, también habían sido tres, quizás también sabían lo que era perder a un amigo aunque en vida nunca la llamaron así. Pero no podían ponerse en las mismas circunstancias, ellos ya no corregirían jamás su error de ninguna manera, pero él; Naruto Uzumaki, tenía la esperanza de seguir siendo tres.

Ya oscurecía, Kotetsu se puso de pie y dirigió su mirada al menor que permanecía aún sentado a su lado.

— ¿Sabes? Esta es la primera vez que hablo contigo y no es para regañarte por pintar el rostro de los maestros Hokage. — dijo rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo un poco.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Yo siempre he dicho que mi musa obra de formas misteriosas, y he aquí la continuación que no pensaba hacer, pero que evidentemente he hecho debido a la gran, y de verdad gran, aceptación que ha tenido esta historia_

_¡Gracias por eso y espero les guste!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Como tú

**Como tú…**

Pocas cosas le causaban un impacto profundo a Naruto, en realidad dada su condición de marginado lo que sucedía era que había aprendido a no calarse tanto los sentimientos, a tomar pocas cosas en serio y de esa manera simplemente dejaba de doler. Pero ya no era un niño idiota que hacía travesuras idiotas y cada vez le costaba más trabajo desligarse de lo que sucedía alrededor de de sí mismo, de lo mucho que Konoha representaba para él pese a que solo le dieron la espalda por mucho tiempo, quizás la ilusión de que todo tenía una razón más allá.

Pero ajeno a ese sentimiento de patriotismo bizarro que impidió que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad redujera a astillas las casas y a polvo la montaña de los kages en un acto más que vandálico, de venganza pura, estaba el detalle de que en un día las personas que antes eran meros rellenos en la calle ahora le causaban vuelos en la imaginación.

Dejó a Kotetsu en la puerta donde terminaría su turno de guardia con el otro que lado a lado simplemente retomaban la rutina de su vida y él regresó más al centro, quizás sí necesitaba descansar un poco.

Hana Inuzuka cerraba para ir a comer, sus tres perros merodeaban alrededor y al verle agitaron sus colas, la chica levantó la mano para saludar al amigo de su hermano… Ella también era ninja ¿Quiénes habrán sido su equipo? ¿En dónde estarían?

Respondió el gesto y siguió avanzando, Genma Shiranui estaba al otro lado de la calle andando tranquilamente mientras movía el senbon de su boca… siempre estaba _solo_…

Pasando por la tienda de dulces la escandalosa examinadora Anko Mitarashi reclamaba a la tendera la ausencia de dangos… _"la única sobreviviente de la marca maldita"_, así la habían llamado ¿Orochimaru habría sellado también a sus compañeros? ¿Ellos no sobrevivieron?

Apresuró el paso pero sin ser completamente capaz de apartar su mente de la necesidad imperiosa de llenar ausencias… los papás de Ino, Shikamaru y Chōji estaban juntos todavía, no podía ser tan trágico todo ¿No?

Kurenai Yūhi estaba más al frente con un par de bolsas de papel en los brazos y a su lado Shikamaru cargando otras más. Desde la muerte de Asuma el usualmente vago chico Nara pasaba más tiempo con la mujer ¿Asuma había sido su compañero? ¿Acaso era la única que quedaba del equipo?

Pasó a su lado saludando distraídamente, dando un salto para adelantar camino por los tejados se alejó tan rápido como pudo.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles?

¿Por qué no podían ser equipos por siempre?

Era bastante ridículo que a esas alturas de la vida, cuando jamás le había cruzado la idea por la mente, se pusiera a pensar en los asuntos filosóficos de las vidas ajenas de la villa. Bastante ridículo que él siempre se quejaba por la ausencia de Sasuke sintiendo que nadie comprendía su lazo cuando irónicamente ya todos habían pasado por eso.

No le gustaba pensar tanto las cosas.

Entró al Ichiraku, dentro Iruka recibía su humeante orden de fideos.

—Naruto. — llamó el maestro para saludarle e indicarle que se sentara a su lado.

El rubio estaba distraído, pero no en el sentido usual de pensar en idioteces surrealistas del fondo de sus ideologías inherentes, estaba distraído en el sentido de que algo le preocupaba y para alguien que había hecho de tutor y mentor de toda la vida era sencillo reconocer el semblante camuflado de la sonrisa zorruna.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Nada Iruka-sensei! ¡Tengo hambre, Dattebayo!

— ¿Es por lo que pasó en la mañana con los guardias?

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo supo?

—Izumo y Kotetsu cometieron un error, pero creo que han sabido salir adelante… todos lo hemos hecho…

—… Iruka-sensei… ¿Quiénes eran tus compañeros de equipo?

—… ¿Recuerdas al examinador de los combates preliminares de la tercera prueba del examen de chūnin?

—… ¿El de la tos?

—Hayate Gekkō y otra chica, Yūgao Uzuki, ella es ANBU, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo y Hayate, bueno…

.

Kakashi-sensei…

Tampoco estaban los miembros del equipo de Kakashi…

Jiraiya-ojisan y Tsunade-obachan…

Orochimaru, por más desagradable que fuera la idea, era el tercer miembro y no estaba con ellos.

No podía dormir, no podía dejar de meditar la situación e inevitablemente llegar a la conclusión de que ahora más que nunca quería cumplir su palabra, ahora más que nada deseaba mantener a su equipo junto, a sus amigos a su lado…

—Sasuke…— susurró al vacío afianzando la idea de volver a ser tres.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_n.n_

_Solo un pequeño desenlace, ahora si se acaba._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Nota 27/01/2011_

_Siempre sí hubo una secuela XD se llama "El resplandor" detalles en mi perfil porque se unió a otro proyecto "Layout 01" en otra cuenta ¡Visítenlo! T^T por favor!_


End file.
